Order In A Chaotic World
by kogaiki62
Summary: In a world where the Vindice donʻt exist, the mafia has taken over and most of the world lays in ruins. However, after seeing his parents mudered infront of him, Sawada Tsunayoshi decides to create a mafia police called Vongola which will bring order to this chaotic world. AU. Dark!Tsuna No parings yet. Rated T
1. The Beginning That Started It All

The Beginning That Started It All

**Aloha Minna!**

**This is Koga here with my first update on an idea that I wanted to try out. I hope that it does okay :\ I haven't read fan fictions with this sort of plot so far so hopefully it'll be a first. Who knows.**

**I don't own KHR only my plot and any OCs that I make, if I make any that is :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, where are you?!" yelled out Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi, or just Tsuna for short, couldn't figure out where he was at all. He had just wanted to look at the toys that he had seen in the shop window and when he turned around his parents were gone. It was getting dark and he had a feeling that something bad would happen if he was still wondering about when the sun went down. He decided to listen to that feeling and started to search for his parents. So he kept on calling and calling his parents, but to no avail and sure enough the street lights started burning brighter and brighter, illuminating the night.

That was when Tsuna had heard them. Walking out from an alleyway were two men in suits, one being tall and bulky, and the other being the shorter of the two. His parents had always told him to never talk to strangers, but because Tsuna was becoming frantic and scared and had wanted to go home with his parents already, he broke that rule and ran up to the two men. When he caught up with them, he pulled on the shorter mans coat and said to him,

"Hey Mister, can you help me find my kaa-san and tou-san?" Said man had stopped suddenly and slowly turned to drop his gaze down at Tsuna. He had just finished a job with his partner and was not very keen on helping a little kid find his way home. So he growled to Tsuna,

"Beat it kid! I don't have time to mess around with a little brat like you." But that had been a mistake. After the man had said that to Tsuna, Tsuna's lips started to quiver and his doe like eyes became a puppy pout with little tears threatening to flow. Unknowingly, Tsuna had used his charm on the two men and the shorter one started to feel bad about yelling at the child but he had only felt a "little" bad, meaning he was still not going to help Tsuna. Then it got worse. Tsuna started to cry and THAT had made him feel something in his stone heart. Finally he gave in and said to the young child,

"Okay, okay I'll help you so stop crying brat. Geez you know how to make people feel bad." After hearing that the mister in front of him would help him, Tsuna had calmed down to where he was only sniffling and they had set off in search for Tsuna's parents with the two men in front and Tsuna following them up from behind. They were walking for around a half hour before they had heard people calling "Tsu-kun, where are you!" and "Tsuna, Tsuna!" and when they turned the corner the owners of the voices made an appearance.

There was a woman of average height with short brown hair that had a very worried look on her face and there was also a tall man with dirty blond hair with an equally worried face. These were the owners of the voices and also Tsuna's parents. Excited to see his parents, Tsuna ran towards them while screaming,

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Both adults turned around and saw their little boy running towards them and their expressions turned to relief.

"Tsu-kun, I'm so glad you're safe! Please don't run off again, kaa-san and tou-san were so worried about you!" Nana lightly scolded her sun. She was a little mad at him but was more relieved that he was safe.

"I'm sorry kaa-san! Tsu-kun was just looking at the toys and then kaa-san and tou-san were gone. But those nice misters over there help Tsu-kun find you," said Tsuna as he started to cry again. Tsuna's father was also patting Tsuna's hair and was saying how glad he was that Tsuna was safe and was about to thank the two men that had helped his son when he heard a click and one of the men speak,

"Well, well. It's a pleasure to see you here Iemitsu." The man had a smirk on his face and Iemitsu's face had turned serious and his eyes sharp. He then turned to his wife, Nana, and said in a quick tone,

"Nana, hurry and take Tsuna and run, now!" Without thinking for a second, Nana had scooped up Tsuna in her arms and started running down the street at full speed. Tsuna had no clue what was going on and was asking why they were running and all he got from his mother was that everything was going to be okay. And that was when the shot rang through the street and suddenly Tsuna felt water falling on his face. Wondering where it came from he looked up and saw it was tears coming from his mom and starting hugging his mom and not understanding why she was crying. And that was also when he heard the footsteps following them and the loud noises all around them, ringing off the pavement and the side of the buildings.

Then Nana fell. But she still had Tsuna in her arms, cradling him and protecting him from the impact and the bullets. When they had hit the ground, she was still protecting Tsuna, even as the bullets kept on piercing her and as sobs were racking her body, all the while telling Tsuna that she and Iemitsu loved him very much and that she would always protect him. She then fell to her side as she coughed out blood and as tears streamed down her face and took her last breath. Tsuna, sensing that something was wrong with his kaa-san, he started to shake her and told her to wake up, but somehow he knew that she wasn't going to wake up again and he also started to cry. As he was crying, he didn't hear death creeping up on him till he heard the same sound that made his mom start running, a click.

As Tsuna looked up, he saw the two men but their faces were scary to him. They were smiling madly, as if they were crazy, and that struck a deep fear in him and his mind was telling him to run away. So he ran away, or at least he started to run away when he heard a loud sound and felt an intense pain in his back and fell forward face first. That was when he heard them speak,

"Now, now, if we only knew that you were Iemitsu's son, then we would have killed you back there. We can't have any spawn of that man running around here." He then cocked the gun and pointed it at Tsuna and also said,

"It's time for you to join your kaa-san and tou-san in hell!" At that point Tsuna was losing consciousness fast and the last thing that he heard were two gun shots and the last thing he saw was a man dressed in black with a fedora on his head. Then he blacked out. This all happened when Tsuna was five and was the beginning that started it all.

* * *

**Again thanks minna for taking the time to read my story.**

**If you have time, please leave a comment whether it is criticism on the writing style or if I made a grammar mistake anywhere, I would appreciate it! This is also my first story so I hope that I can rely on you guys more in the future!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Doctor Sasagawa

Doctor Sasagawa

**Aloha Minna!**

**First of all I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had planned at least a week or sooner wait between my chapters but I realized that I didn't know how I wanted this particular chapter to go. I had many ideas but this was what I decided on and it might be a little boring but it introduces some important things for the story so I hope that you can forgive me.**

**With that being said, I would like to thank everyone that had commented, followed and favorited "Order in a Chaotic World!" For now I will also be answering everyone's comments here at the beginning until it is no longer possible to do so, then I will respond by PM everyone that I can.**

**Freedom of Trapped: Thanks for support! Hopefully that will happen and I won't be mauled by you TT_TT And sorry for not updating so soon :/**

**Rikka-tan: Thanks, actually this is the first time that Iʻm writing dark!Tsuna so hopefully it lives up to your expectations! And as usual that is all secret :) You'll just have to read to find out.**

**SkyTuna7227: Haha thanks! If you find any more mistakes don't be shy to point them out. I try to do my best but it's easier to find mistakes if you aren't the writer OTL**

**Bobo: I'll try my best to update within a week of my past chapter!**

**TheRedSquare: Thanks! All of that is a secret right now but I hope that you continue to read my story :) (BTW I thought that 'square' said 'squalo' gomen)**

**Without further ado, I don't own KHR only my plot and any OCs that are vitally important.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

When Tsuna awoke, he was confused on waking up in an unfamiliar place. He was lying down on a bed of white... actually everything was white. The sheets were white, the walls were white and even the floor was white and it was also quiet except for a constant beeping sound that was coming from a machine next to the bed he was in. Tsuna's confusion soon turned to pain as he tried to move but he couldn't handle it so he started to cry. Since Tsuna was crying so hard he never heard a door open nor the hesitant footsteps that were approaching his bed and only noticed someone was there when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Tsuna was so frightened that he jumped and let out a shrill "Hiiieee" but then bent over shortly after as he felt his back throbbing with pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you..." The person that had walked in was dressed in a long white coat and had a stethoscope adorning her neck. She was rather pretty with straight flowing hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes that showed a great amount of concern. On her coat she had a name tag that said "Sasagawa Akiko" and to Tsuna she seemed like a very kind lady and something told him that she was nice.

"Aunty, where is Tsu-kun?"

272727272727

Akiko was rather annoyed. The famous Hibari Kyouya had delivered to them a boy that was covered in blood and just left. He didn't say anything nor did he even give them a glance before dashing out of the emergency room. It wouldn't have been bad if she had just got there, but she was already working overtime since they were short on doctors and that had left her to do the operation on the boy. It wasn't like she wasn't happy that it been successful, but the Hibari boy just kept on adding to the amount of people that she had to treat. It was definitely getting on her nerves.

It had been about a day since the operation and the boy was still sleeping and this was making her worried. It was known that the hospital couldn't keep long term patients due to the lack of funding and if he was in a coma, they would have to let the poor little boy wither away. She was on her way for the tri-daily checkups when she had heard crying coming from the boys room. On one hand she was happy that the boy was up but she was also concerned because the boy shouldn't be feeling any pain due to the drugs. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it the see the boy crying with his fists over his eyes.

It seemed that he didn't notice the opening of the door and she was hesitantly moving forward, trying to move as calmly as possible so as not to scare him. But that went out the window when she put a hand on his shoulder and he had screamed something that sounded like "hiee," while his body jumped. As he had doubled over after his jumping, her eyes narrowed a bit. It seemed that the drugs had worn off and while she thought that it should have been impossible, she just made a note to herself to give him some more when she left.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you..." she said sincerely. While looking at the boy, waiting for him to say something, she noticed that he was just looking at her... maybe actually staring at her before he smiled.

"Auntie, where is Tsu-kun?" She smiled a little at that. This boy looked no older than five and he was quite adorable. And she loved cute things so when she replied it was warm and soft.

"Little Tsu-kun is in a place where people who are hurt and sick get better, it called a hospital." She then paused for a moment, thinking how to phrase her next question. She now knew that part of his name was "Tsu" but she needed more than that. While he was out, the hospital went looking through their databases trying to get the identity of this child and exactly who his parents are and when nothing turned up, that was confusing. It was even more confusing when they had even taken a sample of the boy's blood and tried to do a DNA test and still nothing turned up. NOTHING. It was as if he was a ghost and frankly that was very impossible. At this point in time, everyone in the world that wasn't a part of the mafia had their DNA cataloged. Even her co-workers who had some shady connections with the mafia , had those guys run a search through all of the Family databases to see if he was someone important. Still nothing turned up and that was more than frustrating, it was infuriating. Who was this kid and how could his parents have done anything nowadays with everything being gained access to by DNA cards or tracked by the mafia?

"Auntie, Auntie!" She looked up to see "Tsu-kun" looking at her worriedly. Seeing that facial expression on him, she couldn't understand how someone would shoot this little boy.

"I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me. Auntie is just thinking a little." This boy was pretty perceptive she thought and realized that she still didn't ask for his name.

"Ne, what is Tsu-kunʻs full name?" She asked.

"Tsu-kun doesn't know only that Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun. How come Tsu-kun is in a hospital Aunty?" This had shocked her a little. It seemed that Tsuna had amnesia and that meant something big had gone down. Usually patients who suffer from amnesia have received a big shock either physically to the body or psychologically. It was just a hunch, but if Tsuna forgot everything except for "Tsu-kun" then something must have happened with his parents.

Hibari Kyouya, the one who had found Tsu-kun when he patrolling, had come back later to check up on the boy. He said that when he found the boy, Tsu-kun was just bleeding out in the middle of the street. And after quickly taking the boy to the hospital (because Hibari Kyouya doesn't 'rush'), he went back to check the surrounding area. What he was found was unusual; there was nothing there, no bodies, no blood, nothing that could say that a scuffle had taken place. It wasn't normal, hell even the occurrence wasn't normal. It's not an everyday occurrence that you find a five year old shot in the back, bleeding in the street. Especially since the Hibari kid came around.

In the beginning people were rather frightened by his actions thinking that he was there to hurt them all. Who wouldn't be when someone was always going around punishing people and sending them to the hospital while saying things like, "I'll bite you to death." But soon many realized that he only aimed at criminals and no-good doers and although that did send more than enough people to the hospital, by doing so, he kept the town relatively safe. With that realization no one cared. It was a good thing too that that the Hibari boy had found him after they heard gunshots. It's not too safe nowadays with all of the mafia running around, even with Hibari, since there was no sort of police force or similar organization to stop them.

However all of these things didn't matter now. All that mattered to Akiko was that this child was safe. After all, she had two children of her own and she was starting to get attached to this child. But the question from here was, where would he go? He couldn't stay here after he had finished healing and she couldn't take him home with her. They didn't even have an orphanage since they didn't need any. Namimori was a relatively small town where everyone knew each other and thus family would take in family if one of them had died. This boy didn't have any family here, at least from the information that they had at the moment.

"Somebody had found Tsu-kun out on the street hurt really bad so they brought you here so we could help you get better." Akiko then just sighed. At this point there was nothing more that she could get out of Tsuna so she just decided to let him get some sleep to heal up. In the meanwhile, hopefully they could find a way to cure his amnesia and then solve the problem of where he was going to end up. There was no way that he was going to end up on the streets because that definitely wouldn't go well for them if the Hibari Kyouya had heard that the hospital had abandoned a child out on the streets.

"Thank you Auntie for helping Tsu-kun get all better" He said happily. "Can Auntie show Tsu-kun the person who had helped Tsu-kun?" Again how could anyone hurt such an angel!

"I was glad to help out such a cute little boy" At that Tsuna had blushed and she continued on, " But Auntie thinks that Tsu-kun needs to get more rest so you can meet your savior later okay." Tsuna just nodded his head and then yawned. It was only a short while after that soft breathing could be heard coming from the little angel that lay on the bed in front of her. Before she turned to leave she pressed a button on the machine next to the bed to give the little angel some pain killers and as she made her way towards the door, smiling, she made a promise to herself that she would find everything out about him and help him get the place that he belonged. And with that the door was shut and the lights turned off and all that was heard was the retreating steps down the hallway of the doctor named Sasagawa Akiko.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading Minna!**

**Did you like it? Or did it suck? Let me know by leaving a comment if you feel like it. Also as an absolute rule, I will have every chapter exceed at least 1000 characters so you have SOMETHING to read. This chapter was around 1800 words!**

**I'll try to get my next chapter up ASAP so look forward to it!**

**Ja na!**

**-Koga**


	3. Visitor

Visitor

**Aloha Minna!**

**I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Bobo: Haha thanks! Though I won't decide on which parings it's gonna be later, I'll keep your vote in thought when making a poll for it.**

**Rikka-tan: OMG! I didn't notice that so thank you! *a little embarrassed * Don't kill me after you read this chapter please!**

**I've also decided that from now on I will only put responses to my reviews on here if you don't have a link I can respond to. That way you can get them back when you give them to me and don't have to wait for the chapter.**

**Anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and everything that applies to it. I only own the plot and any OC's I make :)**

* * *

It had already been three weeks since Tsuna had awakened in the hospital, but they still hadn't found a way to get his memories back. They had tried everything: the doctors had given him medicine, hoping that maybe it would set some sort of chemical in his brain loose so that it could restore his memory. They had sent him to see a shrink, hoping that somehow a key word or just trying to talk about similar situations that he could have been in would trigger some sort of memory to come back, and even as a last resort, they had hired a hypnotist to try and get those memories out of him. But the results were always the same: nothing changed. It was frustrating, especially for a certain Sasagawa Akiko, because Tsuna had almost finished recovering and had to leave soon. Without those memories, they would never find a place for Tsuna to stay and they would have to send him somewhere else. Overall the situation was not looking good at all.

27272727272727

It had been the day after he had seen the doctor that Tsuna had noticed that someone would watch him. He didn't get a bad feeling or anything from it so it didn't bother him. It was just strange to the young child because he didn't understand why someone would just stare and never come by to say hi to him. It made him feel lonely. Even with all the nurses that came in to take care of him, Tsuna was still lonely. No one would come by to say hello as most of the other patients were either in-and-out or they were confined to their rooms like he was. But he didn't let either of those things get to him and he just focused on getting better. So he just did what he usually did, sleep.

27272727272727

It was on his sixth day awake that he had finally met his watcher. Tsuna had been a little extra tired that day for some reason and remembered the nice nurses telling him that if he was tired then he should just sleep. It was when he had closed his eyes for five minutes that he had heard it. Normally no one would have heard the quiet sounds of the steps but there was no one around to make noises. Thus it was quiet and they could be heard without straining to listen. Tsuna just listened and didn't open his eyes because he didn't feel like there was anything wrong with this person and heard them walk around to come to his right side and stop. It was at this time that he opened his eyes and had been surprised.

He was greeted with the sight of a boy not much older than him, maybe a couple of years. The boy had raven hair and piercing eyes, as if they were watching everything and anything that he was doing and said eyes were narrowed a little. Tsuna also noticed that this boy didn't have any emotions on his face. He just stood there just staring at him and didn't say a word at all. It was very quiet with both of them looking at each other until Tsuna had broken the silence by saying,

"Ne, what's nii-san's name?" At this the raven-haired boy had said nothing and just continued to stare at him. However, his lips did turn into a little smirk but that was all that happened. Tsuna in turn frowned because he hadn't expected him to say nothing. Whenever he had asked a question to all the nice nurses that came into his room, they had always told him an answer and then give him a smile. He was about to ask again when the door had opened and a nurse had started to walk in.

The nurse was too busy looking at the clipboard in her hand that when she finally looked up, she had froze in place at the sight before her. Tsuna had noticed that she was afraid but for what reason, he didn't know. It was also at this time the Tsuna's company had decided to leave and he thought he heard him say something like "out of my way herbivore" but he could have been wrong. It had been said when one of his ears were in the pillow and he had never heard of that world herbi-something before. Tsuna just shrugged it off and waited for the nurse to move. When she had finally come over to Tsuna, he noticed that she was shaking a little as she was doing the things that she normally did. At this Tsuna frowned; he thought that this particular nurse was nice and was worried about her, so he grabbed her hand and asked her if she was okay. She had look at him with a smile and that she was fine so Tsuna gave her one of his famous angelic smiles. It was silent for a while but his curiosity of knowing who that boy was had Tsuna wanting an answer. It was then that he had questioned the nurse by saying,

"Auntie, who was the nii-san that went out?" At this the nurse stopped her work and looked had looked at him incredulously. Her expression had Tsuna giggling a little but he stopped when her face turned serious and she had said to him,

"That boy's name is Hibari Kyouya, Tsu-chan and you should keep away from him because he is dangerous." After that the nurse changed the subject and started to talk about what he was going to do for the day. Hopefully he wouldn't need to go talk to that guy who asked him all those weird questions because he didn't like him very much. And thus the boy was thrust to the back of his mind.

27272727272727

He didn't see the boy again till the night of his 15th day in the hospital. This time he had been awake and witnessed how Hibari had gotten into his room the other time. Apparently Hibari had been on a tree branch outside his window and just jumped in. He had made no sound when he did and that intrigued Tsuna so he shouted excitedly,

"Kyouya-nii, that was so cool! How did you do that?" With that Hibari had stopped and turned to glare at Tsuna and growled,

"Be quiet Herbivore and don't call me that or I'll bite you to death." At that Tsuna had turned his head and said,

"What's an Herbivore?" With that Hibari quickly left the same way but not before Tsuna had shouted out behind him,

"Come back and visit me again Kyouya-nii!" And with that the raven-haired boy disappeared into the darkness and Tsuna was alone again. Though he had only been there for a minute, Tsuna was grateful to the boy that had come in his room. He was the only person that had visited him and he did it twice! Hopefully he'll come again and stay longer was the thing that passed his mind before he yawned. The next moment he was asleep but not without a smile on his face. He had finally found someone to talk to.

* * *

**So after this chapter it should start to pick up. I just needed to have Tsuna meet Hibari so that we could start to get into the good stuff. I was also thinking about making an omake about some of the meetings that Tsuna and Hibari had. So if you guys want that let me know. I just cut out all those parts because they will be irrelevant to the beginning and will only be important later and might show up in some flashbacks or what not.**

**Well thanks for reading again and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Ja na!**


End file.
